1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of forming a stack of crop material bales and, more particularly, is concerned with bale retainer means on a bale wagon for facilitating accurate positioning of bales on the bale wagon and thereby enhanced formation of the stack of bales thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is accepted present day practice to form bales of crop material such as hay or the like into stacks through the employment of an automatic bale wagon.
One type of bale wagon which has achieved widespread commercial acceptance is the automatic bale wagon which employs the three table concept, as originally illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,127 to G. E. Grey.
The Grey bale wagon includes a transversely-mounted first table normally disposed in a generally horizontal position in which it successively receives bales from a bale loader or pickup positioned on the wagon adjacent one end of the first table and accumulates a predetermined number of bales at a time, for example, a single bale or two bales being arranged end-to-end in a row, a second table normally disposed in a generally horizontal position rearwardly of and above the first table in which it successively receives the bale or bales from the first table when the latter is pivoted upwardly and rearwardly approximately 90.degree. and accumulates the bales until a full tier of bales has been formed thereon, and a third table or load bed normally disposed in a generally horizontal position rearwardly of and above the second table in which it successively receives the tiers of bales from the second table when the latter is pivoted upwardly and rearwardly approximately 90.degree. and accumulates the tiers until a full stack of bales has been formed thereon. Once the stack has been accumulated on the load bed, it may be unloaded by pivoting the load bed upwardly and rearwardly approximately 90.degree. and depositing the stack on the ground or the like with the bales as previously accumulated into the tiers thereof on the second table of the wagon now forming the horizontal layers of bales in the stack now standing on the ground.
To a significant degree, the efficient operation of the Grey bale wagon and specifically the quality of the stack formed thereby in terms of its ability to stand over long periods of time and to be retrieved depends upon the first table of the wagon being able to accurately transfer bales to desired predetermined locations on the front surface area of the second table in the formation of the tiers of bales on the second table which tiers ultimately will become the horizontal layers of bales in the stack standing on the ground. To assist the first table in accurately positioning bales on the second table, the Grey bale wagon includes a trip arm disposed along the first table at a remote position from the bale loader end of the first table. When it is desired to transfer two bales arranged end-to-end on the first table, the trip arm is commonly located at the end of the first table opposite from the bale loader. The purpose of the trip arm is to actuate the upward and rearward pivotal motion of the first table when the leading end of the first of the two bales being advanced along the first table engages the trip arm. The position of the trip arm is such that the two bales will have reached respective positions along the first table that are aligned with the desired predetermined locations for the bales on the second table when the leading end of the first bale engages the trip arm.
A cross conveyor on the Grey bale wagon extends along and slightly above the level of the first table when the latter is in its horizontal position. The cross conveyor engages a bale as the latter leaves the bale loader and will advance it toward the opposite end of the first table until the trailing end of the bale has about reached a center position along the table. Consequently, the cross conveyor advances the first bale along the first table and then advances the second bale therealong such that the latter pushes the first bale ahead of it and into engagement with the trip arm with sufficient force to cause the trip arm to pivot outwardly against its bias and thereby actuate the upward pivotal movement of the first table.
Although normally satisfactory, under certain crop conditions the above described arrangement and manner for tripping the first table causes problems of inaccurate bale placement on the second table. For instance, if the bales are rather loosely formed or spongy, the second or trailing bale when forced by the cross conveyor into the first or leading bale may become compressed or buckle upwardly slightly on the first table immediately before the latter is tripped. Then, once the first table is tripped and moves upwardly, it passes the upper level of the cross conveyor before it passes the upper end of the trip arm and, because of this, frequently the second bale springs back toward the bale loader end of the first table, creating a large gap between the two bales on the first table. The gap is carried over to their placement on the second table which results in dislocation of the second bale from its desired predetermined location on the second table. The inability to accurately place bales on the second table under such conditions fosters instability in the stack being formed.
Also, under certain field terrain conditions, the above described arrangement and manner for tripping the first table causes similar problems. For instance, in hillside terrain when the bale loader end of the first table is lower than the trip arm end, the bales will oftentimes slide along the table toward the loader after the first table has tripped and moved above the upper level of the cross conveyor. This results in dislocation of one or both of the bales along the first table which is carried over to their placement on the second table.